This application generally relates to fitness rigs and squat rack attachments.
Many pieces of traditional fitness equipment are very large and expensive. Many fitness facilities have limited floor space. Even if a given fitness facility has a lot of floor space, it still makes good business sense to populate the fitness facility with the right equipment.
For example, a leg press machine can weigh over 1,000 pounds and often demand nearly 100 square feet of floor space. These leg press machines are typically quite expensive. Therefore, they are neither space effective nor cost effective. Also, there are only so many different excises you can perform using a leg press machine.
A recent trend has increased the popularity of fitness rigs, because they do not take up all that much space, yet they can be used to perform a bunch of different exercises. For the same reason, multipurpose squat racks are also becoming more popular. However, the uses for these multipurpose squat racks are limited by the attachments that are designed to fit them.